


All Brothers - Kaidii’s Obey Me Scenarios

by otomekaidii



Series: Obey Me Scenarios and Headcanons [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Asmo has a stomach bug, Baking, Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Comfort Food, Comfort No Hurt, Coming Out, Common Cold, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demoncest, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Good clean fun, Hand Feeding, Headaches & Migraines, Headcanon, Hot Chocolate, Hotel Rooms, Hotels, Internalized Acephobia, Just keeping it cute and fluffy, Kissing, Lesson 16 (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) Spoilers, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Menstruation, Multi, No Smut, Only if you squint - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Scenarios, Sensory Overload, Sleep Deprivation, Snow, Snowball Fight, Some mentions of porn, Spooning, Sports Injury, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vomiting, Warming up together, attic club sandwich, but no smut, lesson 16 spoilers, magical medication, period comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomekaidii/pseuds/otomekaidii
Summary: A collection of scenarios and headcanons featuring The Boys™️.This story will be updated regularly with new chapters as I complete new scenarios. ❤️ Please subscribe so you don’t miss any!Depression & Anxiety - Mammon / LeviSnowball Fight - AllBaking Cookies - AllPeriod Comfort - AllFinding Their Porn - AllComing Out (as ace) - AllSuggesting a Poly Relationship - All(How to) Share a Hotel Room - All **NEW**Caring For Your Demon - All **NEW**
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Reader/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me Scenarios and Headcanons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044858
Comments: 63
Kudos: 287





	1. Depression & Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are having a rough time dealing with your depression & anxiety, when the brothers come to check on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is primarily a self indulgent comfort piece. But in case you struggle with the same things, I hope you enjoy it too. ❤️
> 
> Content Warnings - depression/anxiety, lots of fluff and comfort, platonic relationships

You had been having a pretty good day. Everything seemed to be going fairly well. You finished a project you were working on. You had some nice meals with all the brothers. You even managed to sneak in a quiet, peaceful nap, free from interruptions.

But as evening rolled around, you just started to feel...off. Everything seemed to be getting on your nerves, so you decided it was best to hide out in your room for a bit. The general anxiousness you felt from being overwhelmed by all the chaos/noise around you begins to subside.

What was left in its place though was a different sort of anxiety.

The kind that tells you everyone is tired of you. That no one wants to hear from you. That you’re annoying. That you’re not as funny/talented/likable as you thought you were.

You couldn’t even pinpoint a specific thing that triggered these feelings. Everyone always doted on you. If someone asked you, you could say with confidence you were loved. But for some reason, you just...didn’t feel that way.

Just then you heard a knock at your door, and you opened it to find....

##  **Mammon**

  * you loved him to bits, but he was probably the last demon you wanted to see right now
  * He just had so much energy - always talking, moving, doing. You were pretty sure he’d combust if he sat still for more than 5 minutes.
  * When Mammon sees your look of disappointment on your face upon opening the door, his heart breaks
  * He had been worried about you and thought he could cheer you up, but it looks like you didn’t want to see him
  * You tried really hard to keep your mask on, but it slipped for just a fraction of a second
  * When you realized that Mammon had picked up on that, you grabbed his hand and dragged him into your room, closing the door behind you
  * You explain why you had left to hide in your room like you did, how sometimes too much sound/movement around you makes you anxious
  * He thinks that would have to suck, especially since he likes to keep busy
  * Realizes that must have been why you hadn’t looked happy to see him
  * Immediately softens his voice to a volume that is much easier on your ears
  * Apologizes for hurting you/making you anxious
  * Asks what he could do to help. He has to take care of his human, after all.
  * When you say you could really use a cuddle right now, he blushes a million shades of red
  * But he agrees and crawls into bed with you, your head resting on his chest, his arms firmly wrapped around you, leaving you feeling safe and secure.
  * Now finally feeling relaxed, you open up about the rest of your worries
  * He can definitely relate to those feelings of inadequacy, and like everyone is “out to get him” or simply “tired of dealing with him”
  * Mammon really doesn’t understand at all why _you_ of all people would feel that way. You’re perfect as far as he’s concerned.
  * He reminds you that he always enjoys spending time with you and looks forward to seeing you. Everything is just more fun with you around. So even if you have no one else, you’ll always have him in your corner.
  * (And you should be grateful The Great Mammon likes you so much. Having him on your side is worth 10 other demons, at least.)
  * You snuggle up closer to him, and remind him you feel the same about him
  * You thank him for checking on you, and for being so understanding
  * Before long, you’ve both fallen asleep in your bed, dreaming pleasant, happy dreams that leave you feeling refreshed when you wake up



##  **Leviathan**

  * You’re nervous about seeing Levi outside your door. 50/50 chance if he was going to be excited about something or not, and you really couldn’t handle his rants right now
  * Like Mammon, he’s quick to notice the disappointment on your face. “Of course you wouldn’t want someone like me around.”
  * Annoyed, you drag him into your room and explain your sensory issues - begging him to keep his voice down and not to whine
  * He immediately understands what you’re talking about and takes his headphones and places them over your ears
  * Amazing, noise canceling perfection. Instant relief.
  * He smiles when you relax, then takes out his DDD to text you instead of talking
  * Asks you if you want to watch a movie with him, suggests you keep the headphones on and just read the subtitles
  * You agree, thinking it’s a good distraction.
  * You two sit on your sofa, and you snuggle up to Levi’s side. He’s a bit nervous, but says you can hold his hand if you want.
  * And of course you accept, getting more comfortable and resting your head on his shoulder.
  * While the movie is playing, you fiddle with your DDD and decide to tell (text) Levi about the other stuff that was on your mind
  * Like Mammon, he can also immediately relate to those feelings. He tells you he often wonders if you feel that way about him.
  * You assure him you don’t. And he tells you that he expects you to believe him too when he says you’re the only “normie” that he likes.
  * Also reminds you that you are his Henry, so you two have to look out for each other.
  * Isn’t long before you’ve fallen asleep on his shoulder. Depending on your position, you may even end up with your head in Levi’s lap, causing his brain to overload. He will play with your hair though once he’s sure you’re still asleep.




	2. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You bring the boys with you to the human realm for a quick vacation, and end up playing in the snow together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings - good clean fun, tooth-rotting fluff

It’s winter time at your home in the human realm, and you’ve gotten permission to take the brothers with you. Much to your surprise, it’s snowed after the first night of your return. It’s been a long time since any of the brothers have seen snow, so they drag you out of the house to have some fun.

You bend down to pick up some snow to start working on a snowman when a snowball hits you in the back with a THUMP. You turn around to find…

##  **Lucifer**

  * You were absolutely not expecting Lucifer to have started a snowball fight
  * Isn’t he supposed to be Mr. Straight Laced and Must-Maintain-Order-at-All-Costs?
  * Apparently being with you on vacation means he gets to loosen up since he doesn’t have to worry about “disappointing Diavolo”
  * He has a teasing smirk on his face as he watches your stunned expression
  * Unfortunately for you, he has already prepared a second snowball, which he launches at you
  * After that, it’s GAME ON
  * You manage to get some good hits in, but you think it’s just because he was going a tiny bit easy on you
  * Exhausted, you sit down on the ground, conceding
  * Lucifer comes over and helps you up, saying you need to get warmed up
  * The two of you enjoy a very warm bath together, alone, while everyone else has gotten embroiled in their own snowball fight outside
  * (He spells the door just in case someone tries to interrupt, he is not sharing his private time with you with anyone else)



##  **Mammon**

  * You were expecting this, and immediately return fire
  * He wasn’t expecting you to be prepared, so you manage to get one good hit on him
  * It’s basically the first and only time you’ll hit him
  * Y’all chase each other all over the place, behind trees, around buildings. It is pure chaos and so much fun.
  * While you’re waiting for him to make a move, Mammon sneaks up behind you and wraps you up in a big hug
  * He kisses your cheek and notices how cold you are, so he scoops you up and takes you inside
  * “Humans are so fragile. Let me take care of ya.”
  * Plops you down in front of the fireplace, before wrapping you up in a thick blanket
  * Manages to make hot chocolate for you both by following the recipe on the back of the box
  * (He’s super generous with the marshmallows)
  * You cuddle up under the blanket together and enjoy the few moments of quiet alone time while you warm up



##  **Leviathan**

  * He looks way more excited than you expected to see him
  * But a game is a game, and Levi always wins at games
  * Unfortunately for him, you have more stamina
  * He employs a lot of strategic use of his surroundings to help even things out
  * You finally manage to surprise him with a good hit, right to the poor boy’s face
  * You immediately run to Levi, who had been knocked flat on his ass, and was now laying down on his back trying to catch his breath
  * He mumbles something about “leave him behind, he’s good as dead”
  * You chuckle at his over dramatic reaction and help him up and take him inside
  * You send him to change into some dry clothes while you make some homemade hot chocolate to share
  * Levi comes to check on you in the kitchen when he’s done, and you hand him his mug before taking his other hand and leading him to the sofa in the living room
  * There y’all snuggle up together under a huge electric blanket, and you turn on something to watch on the TV (probably an anime, let’s be honest)
  * Feeling brave, Levi reaches for your hand under the blanket to hold it again and you gladly accept, lacing your fingers together



##  **Satan**

  * Like Levi, Satan is crafty and employs a lot of strategy.
  * He’s enjoying this way more than he thought he would
  * After wearing yourselves out, you both head inside to get into warm, dry clothes
  * Ever the gentleman, Satan waits until you are fully changed before returning to your room
  * He mentions he noticed a bookshelf downstairs and asks if he can look around
  * You suggest you find something to read together, and Satan really likes that idea
  * He finds the perfect book to enjoy together - one of those large picture books people like to leave out for guests
  * Obviously this book features cats
  * He takes a seat in a large armchair and pulls you into his lap, before tucking you in with a nice warm blanket
  * It’s not long before you fall asleep in his arms, and he just doesn’t have the heart to move you



##  **Asmodeus**

  * You thought Asmo would throw a snowball at you? As if! It was actually Mammon’s snowball that hit you.
  * You hadn’t been wearing the right kind of jacket for really playing in the snow, so your shirt gets soaked
  * Asmo rushes over to check on you, and offers to take you inside to get changed
  * He draws you up a nice, warm bubble bath, complete with relaxing aromatherapy that he apparently brought with him
  * You expect him to get in with you, but he presses a kiss to your nose and says this bath is all for you
  * While you’re relaxing in the tub, he takes a change of clothes for you and tosses them in your dryer so they are nice and toasty by the time you get out
  * After your bath, Asmo comes to help you dry off and get dressed.
  * He then leads you to a seat near the fireplace, sitting behind you and brushing your hair
  * When he’s done, he gently pulls you back into his arms and cuddles with you in front of the fire



##  **Beelzebub**

  * He’s concerned at first that he may have hit you too hard
  * Once you turn around and grin at him, before throwing a snowball of your own, he feels better
  * He goes pretty easy on you though
  * He knows how easy it would be to hurt you, so he holds back and let’s you get some hits in too
  * After awhile, you’ve worn yourself out and he notices
  * His stomach let’s out a loud growl, which causes you to laugh, and you suggest it might be time for you both to take a break and go inside for some food and to warm up
  * Beel let’s you shower first because he’s a sweetheart ❤️ and because demons handle changes in temperature better than humans
  * While Beel takes a hot shower, you head to the kitchen to heat up a pot of soup you had prepared the day prior
  * By the time he gets out, the soup is ready and the smell leads him directly to the kitchen
  * You dish out a generous portion for him, saving a small bowl for yourself
  * You then cuddle next to each other in the little breakfast nook adjacent to the kitchen, enjoying the soup (and the warmth radiating from Beel’s body)



##  **Belphegor**

  * You were definitely not expecting Belphie to start any sort of physical activity like a snowball fight
  * And you would be right lol, only a few snowballs are exchanged before he’s ready to head in
  * You suggest he takes a bath to warm up, while you warm up some clothes for him
  * But being the cheeky brat he is, he manages to convince you to join him
  * And wash his hair
  * Because “you’d hate it if I fell asleep in the tub, right? You wouldn’t want me to get hurt, would you?”
  * You are used to Belphie’s antics though, so you’re expecting his request and spend much of the bath pampering him
  * When you’re done, he switches positions with you so you can rest with your back against his chest while he cuddles you from behind
  * After awhile, you notice him starting to nod off, so you drag him out of the bath and into your bedroom to get dressed
  * Begrudgingly he manages to pull on a pair of flannel pajamas before crawling into your bed
  * You join him, sporting a matching set of PJs, and cuddle together under the quilt
  * It isn’t long before you both have fallen asleep, Belphie’s arms securely wrapped around you




	3. Baking Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to bake some human realm cookies and your favorite demons drop by to help. ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings - just lots of fluff and silliness, some implied sexual activity (but nothing explicitly stated)

Baking was perhaps one of your favorite hobbies. For special occasions you always whipped something up for your friends and family. And everyone could always count on you to bring oodles of cookies to holiday parties.

Since being in the Devildom, however, you haven’t been able to bake anything and you were sorely missing your hobby. Finally you decided to ask Lucifer about it and he arranged to have some human realm ingredients and kitchen appliances brought in for you.

While you were getting things set up in the kitchen, you suddenly felt some arms wrap around you from behind. When you turned to see who it was you saw….

##  **Lucifer**

  * He pressed a kiss to your temple when you turned to look at him, smiling warmly at you
  * He had come to check in on things and make sure that everything had arrived in working order
  * You thank him for his thoughtfulness, pecking him on the cheek in return
  * He wants to know what you plan on making, so you tell him about your favorite cookie recipe
  * He gives you another kiss to your head, and then says he has to go finish some RAD related things
  * But he asks that you bring him a cookie when they are done
  * And promises to come check on you later if he gets the chance
  * After spending most of the day in the kitchen, you finally have all your cookies on cooling racks
  * You realize then that no one else has bothered you all day
  * The fact that Beel never made an appearance strikes you as especially odd. You had even made extra so you could make sure you still had enough for everyone else if he popped in for a snack.
  * Hesitant to leave your cookies unattended, you text Lucifer and tell him that you’re done and voice your concerns
  * He explains he had placed a small spell on the door to keep the scent of your baking contained, so your cookies will be perfectly safe for the time it takes for you to bring him a couple yourself
  * When you arrive in his study, he’s still working diligently, but pauses briefly when you enter to call you over to his lap
  * Not wanting to stop working, he asks that you give him a bite
  * You of course give him what he wants, and assuming he’s trying to embarrass you, make sure to maintain eye contact with him the whole time
  * This results in a rare blushy Lucifer moment 😍
  * You take a bite of the same cookie, and he comments that there is some chocolate on your lips (there isn’t)
  * When you go to wipe it away, he stops your hand and kisses your lips
  * “Here, let me get that for you.”
  * After he pulls away, you smirk at him and inform him he has some chocolate on his own mouth
  * Needless to say, he isn’t getting much work accomplished after that
  * And it’s entirely possible that the rest of your cookies get discovered (and consumed) while you are...busy



##  **Mammon**

  * He’s very curious about what you’re up to
  * Wants to know if he can help, he’s kinda excited about the idea of making cookies from scratch
  * You tell him he can stay, but he has to listen to you exactly
  * He agrees “Of ‘course I can handle some bakin’. How hard can it be?”
  * Poor, sweet summer child
  * To his credit, he tries, he really does
  * But you finally have to stick him on “fetching detail” because of the utter chaos that results when he does anything else
  * There is flour everywhere, vanilla extract and other liquids are spilled on the counters, he’s probably dropped a few eggs too
  * By the time you get the first batch in the oven, you’re pretty worn out. It reminds you of baking with a small child, honestly.
  * You look up at Mammon, and he doesn’t seem to be having as much fun as you would have thought
  * He’s noticed the mess all over the kitchen, and starts to feel self conscious about how much trouble he’s caused
  * But you know the best way to distract him...is by teasing him
  * Hopping up on the counter next to the mixing bowl, you call him over so that he’s standing between your legs. He wraps his arms around your middle and rests his head on your shoulder
  * You return his hug, kissing his cheek, and thanking him for the help
  * “I couldn’t have done it without The Great Mammon.”
  * You then ask him if he knows what the best part of making cookies is
  * He lifts his head up to look at you, curious and feeling a tiny bit better
  * You then scoop some cookie dough out of the bowl with your finger, and act like you’re about to offer it to him, only to put it in your own mouth instead
  * He blushes. Hard. Which makes you smile
  * You go to do it again, and this time he catches your wrist and...helps himself to the cookie dough
  * After that, there is a lot of laughter and giggling that can be heard from the kitchen
  * In the end, you only manage to make a single batch of cookies, but you wouldn’t have had it work out any other way



##  **Leviathan**

  * He’s resting his head on your shoulder so you can’t see his face, so you give him a quick peck on the top of his head
  * You honestly hadn’t expected for Levi to join you, you knew he could bake too, but he had said he was busy today with whatever otaku stuff he does when you’re not there
  * He mumbles something about being bored and lonely, so you ask him if he wants to help and immediately perks up and agrees
  * You two make a great team, and manage to get things done in record time
  * You and Levi sit on the ground next to each other, backs against the cabinets, playing mobile games together, while the cookies are baking and cooling
  * The cookies you had decided to make were sugar cookies, thinking that Levi would get a kick out of decorating them
  * And you would be right
  * You’re amazed at the level of details he’s able to draw with royal icing. They’re almost too cute to eat
  * He’s a mixture of proud and embarrassed as you compliment him on his cookie decorating skills
  * You take lots of pictures so you can post on Devilgram and brag to everyone about your amazing boyfriend
  * Asmodeus is probably the first one to see your posts about the cookies and he hurries to the kitchen to see them himself
  * Cue another round of bragging about your boyfriend and his cookie decorating skills
  * Poor boy is getting pretty embarrassed now, especially since he can hear the rest of his brothers coming down the hall to see what all the fuss is about
  * So you gather up a plate of your favorites and make a hasty retreat with Levi to his bedroom, locking the door behind you
  * You climb into his tub with him, sitting between his legs and reclining onto his chest, with one of his arms around your waist
  * He puts on some movie that he knows you both enjoy, and you eat your cookies together while relaxing
  * When the movie is over (and the cookies all eaten), he hugs you close and hides his face in the crook of your neck
  * He tells you he’s had a lot of fun today, and that it was worth missing his gaming live streams for
  * And that’s probably like the sweetest damn thing he’s ever said to you 💗



##  **Satan**

  * He immediately asks you if he can help
  * He loves learning, so baking with you seems like a great way to pick up a new skill
  * He makes for a really great helper: follows directions to a T, asks plenty of questions, precise in his measurements
  * He’s also really good at keeping the kitchen neat and orderly
  * As you prepare to put the last batch of cookies in the oven, you watch Satan start cleaning up and wonder why his room is such a mess if he can be so meticulous in other areas
  * Once the cookies are in the oven, you begin to help Satan tidy up
  * Until…
  * You stumble a bit and Satan catches you
  * But...you had been carrying a bag of flour
  * Now...you are not carrying a bag of flour
  * Satan is covered in a POOF of white and you immediately start apologizing and trying to clean him off (while trying desperately not to laugh because honestly he looks pretty ridiculous)
  * He picks the bag of flour up off the flour, without saying a word, then looks at you, and then the bag, and then back at you before smirking
  * You start to get a very bad feeling about this
  * Before you can even blink, Satan has grabbed a handful of flour and tossed it right in your face
  * A food fight of epic proportions ensues
  * It does not stop until Lucifer can be heard stomping down the halls
  * “MAMMON what have I….”
  * Lucifer freezes when he enters the kitchen
  * You and Satan also freeze
  * And the three of you just stare at each other
  * “What is going on here…?” Lucifer finally asks
  * “Baking cookies…?” you reply
  * “...baking cookies…”
  * Lucifer then turns and leaves as quickly as he came. He does not have the time to deal with this. And it’s you who is at fault here. He’s not even sure what he’s supposed to do. Yell? Hang you from the rafters? He decides that’s a problem for….later.
  * You and Satan burst out laughing as soon as Lucifer is gone
  * A few sweet kisses are exchanged before you decide to actually clean up
  * Once the cookies are out of the oven and cooling, Satan invites you to his room for a much needed shower
  * “Only if you’re comfortable with it, of course.”
  * And you are very much comfortable with it



##  **Asmodeus**

  * He’s come to check on you and see what all your excitement from earlier had been about
  * You explain about the cookie recipe you were going to be working on and ask if he wants to join you
  * He’s more than happy to help you, and was actually hoping you’d ask
  * He then presents you with a set of matching aprons to wear while you work, one for him and one for you
  * Asmo is a pretty good helper overall, but he’s very playful too
  * Lots of chocolate flavored kisses, cookie dough sampling, and pats on the ass
  * (You’ll probably have flour handprints on your ass, make sure to give him a matching set though)
  * It takes a little bit longer than normal for you to finish all you had planned, but you don’t mind. You really enjoyed having Asmo there to keep you company
  * While you start cleaning up, Asmo says he’s going to draw a bath for you so you can get cleaned off and relax
  * You make sure to grab a small plate of cookies to take with you, sorting the rest into pre-portioned and labeled boxes for the others to help themselves to
  * When you’re done, you join him in his room and are greeted by the most divine, relaxing scent you’ve ever experienced
  * Asmo emerges from the bathroom, wrapped in a robe and quickly helps you undress
  * The two of you slip into the tub together, with you sitting between his legs as he massages your shoulders, and your scalp while he washes your hair
  * You didn’t realize how tense your muscles had been from hunching over the kitchen counters all day, but he makes quick work of all the knots and kinks and soon you’re feeling much better
  * You then swap positions so you can pamper your favorite demon as well, he of course can’t resist making all sorts of exaggerated lewd sounds while you wash his hair, which leaves you giggling/chuckling
  * When you’re done, he leans back against you and you drape your arms over his shoulders and around his neck, just holding him close and enjoying the soothing warmth of the water
  * After the bath, the two of you curl up together in his bed, taking turns feeding each other the cookies you had set aside, smiling and flirting, exchanging lots of sweet kisses



##  **The Attic Club Sandwich (** **Beelzebub** **/** **Belphegor** **)**

  * It’s Belphie who has his arms wrapped around you, resting his chin on your shoulder
  * Since Beel had sports practice today, you decided it would be the perfect opportunity to bake him some cookies as a surprise
  * Belphie is there to...supervise
  * He spends most of your baking spree clinging to you or hanging off you in some form
  * But he does help out occasionally when you ask him to hand you things or put stuff in the oven
  * You catch him sneaking chunks of cookie dough, “for quality control purposes” he says
  * You let it go since you’ve already planned on baking a rather large quantity to make sure Beel would get enough to satisfy himself
  * With the last of the cookies in the oven, you start to clean up and Belphie hoists himself on top of the counter next to the mixing bowl, helping himself to any leftover remnants of cookie dough he can scrape off
  * Insists he’s helping by “cleaning the dishes”
  * As you wait for the final batch to cool, you spend some time just cuddling your beloved bratty demon, standing in between his legs while he buries his face in the crook of your neck and holds you close
  * Beel arrives home around then and heads straight for the kitchen to find out what smells so good
  * His face lights up when he sees you and Belphie
  * You see Beel and greet him with a smile, walking over to give him a sample cookie
  * He lets you feed it to him, blushing like the adorable teddy bear he is
  * Satisfied that your cookies have been Beel Approved™️, you send Beel away to shower, exchanging a quick peck before he goes, and letting him know y’all will be waiting in the bedroom with the rest of the cookies when he’s done
  * Happy boi hurries off to take the quickest shower of his life, and you and Belphie head to the twins room
  * Belphie decides he can be a bit helpful and agrees to carry the rather large box of cookies for you
  * Which leaves your hands free to loop through his arm and walk with him
  * While you wait for Beel, you sit in Belphie’s bed and he snuggles up against you, his head resting on your lap and his arms wrapped around your legs
  * Says he doesn’t need any cookies since he ate enough while helping(?) you
  * He falls asleep almost instantly, baking(?) cookies is a lot of work for him
  * It doesn’t take long for Beel to finish washing up and join you on the bed, wearing some comfy lounge pants, wrapping his arm around your shoulders
  * He lets you feed him cookies for awhile, exchanging lots of sweet chocolate chip flavored kisses in between
  * He’s so happy and thankful that you thought of him today and prepared something special just for him, you make sure to tell him Belphie helped too and his smile gets even broader
  * When you start to feel tired, you rest your head on his shoulder and he polishes off the rest of the cookies on his own
  * Beel then presses a kiss to the top of your head, before snuggling closer to you, hugging you tight
  * Feeling warm, relaxed, and secure, you drift off to sleep between your two favorite demons




	4. Period Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re looking forward to your date this weekend with your favorite demon when the unthinkable happens - your period starts. The boys drop by to check on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this story is about people with uteruses. But it’s still gender neutral because more than just females have them. This is based on my personal experience with my horrible periods. Some people may feel differently and that’s ok too. 👍🏻 
> 
> Content Warnings - just lots of fluff and cuddles, mention of periods (but nothing graphic)

Things had been going so well. The sun (well, the moon) was shining, the birds (crows) were singing (squawking). It was a lovely day in the Devildom. Who cares if you had been a little emotional the past couple of days? You didn’t. You had plans for this weekend with your favorite demon and you were not about to let anything get you down.

That’s when you felt it. It must be my stomach, you thought, so you ignored it. Then you felt it again. Is it a cramp? Nah can’t be a cramp, you argued with yourself.

And then you realized what you were doing - it’s the same thing you do every time your cycle rolls around: you try to convince yourself that your accursed uterus wasn’t deciding to shed it’s lining at the most inconvenient time. And you knew from experience, anytime you had that conversation with yourself that that is exactly what was going on, and only disaster awaited you if you continued to ignore your own intuition.

So you dragged yourself to your bathroom, inserted/applied the period product of choice, and popped a couple ibuprofen as a preventative measure, before crawling into bed. It occurred to you then that you should probably message the other residents of the House of Lamentation to inform them they were not to disturb you for a week or there would be...consequences. But before you could even turn on your DDD, there was a knock on your door and in walked….

##  **Lucifer**

  * You were relieved to see it was Lucifer, you knew he wouldn’t pester you.
  * He had come to check on you, and remind you of your upcoming date
  * Was immediately concerned when he saw you glaring out from under your bundle of blankets
  * He asks if you’re feeling ok, and you explain about your situation
  * He’s not all that familiar with human anatomy, but this isn’t the first time you basically went into hibernation mode
  * It occurs to him you’ll probably not be feeling up to your date, so he says you can reschedule when you’re feeling better.
  * Offers to bring you anything you might need, and promises to keep his brothers away so you can rest
  * Kisses you on the forehead before leaving, but you pull him back for a real kiss. He smirks at you because he knew that’s how you’d react.
  * No one else comes to your door for the rest of your cycle (except Lucifer when he brings your meals)
  * Lucifer had to string Mammon up a few times when he caught him trying to sneak into your room



##  **Mammon**

  * You love your precious idiot to bits, but he’s a little clueless sometimes. Like now when he didn’t immediately realize the death glare you shot him when he came into your room unannounced and started talking to you about your weekend plans
  * Finally stops to see why you aren’t responding and notices the look you’re giving him from under your blankets. His blood runs cold and he starts to panic internally...did he do something? Did he say something?
  * You have mercy on the poor boy and call him over, he sits on the bed next to you and holds your free hand while you explain what’s wrong
  * You tell him that you’ll need to reschedule your date, and he’s a bit disappointed at that, but he reassures you it’s fine
  * Huge sigh of relief from him when he realizes he didn’t screw anything up. Immediately switches gears to wanting to know what he can do for you.
  * You let him know you really just want quiet and to sleep, and he asks if he could stay, cue the biggest puppy dog eyes 🥺
  * You tell him he can, but he has to promise to sit still and not to talk. He swears that he can manage that.
  * To your great surprise, he does. He distracts himself by browsing Akuzon, and you cuddle up next to him for a nice, cozy nap, with him occasionally pressing kisses to the top of your head



##  **Leviathan**

  * Unlike Mammon, he notices you glaring at him immediately and freezes. He knew he shouldn’t have come. You might have been a couple but of course you wouldn’t want him around all the time, right?
  * Once you realize it’s Levi, you relax a little and smile at him. He’s still nervous so reach out your hand to him until he comes over.
  * He stands next to your bed holding your hand while you explain to him what’s going on
  * He really doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do here. Do you want to be left alone? Should he stay? It’s not contagious is it? You aren’t going to die right?!
  * You reassure your poor panicking otaku that you aren’t dying, it’s not contagious, and that you really just want to rest.
  * That’s when he realizes that you probably won’t want to go on the date y’all had planned and he’s really disappointed, he can’t even hide it
  * You kiss the back of his hand, making him blush, and promise you’ll make it up to him
  * Feeling a little better, he asks if you want to watch an anime or something with him instead and you agree.
  * He sits next to you in bed with your head in his lap while you cuddle up to his legs.
  * He gets so engrossed in the show he doesn’t even notice when you fall asleep until the episode is done. He doesn’t want to wake you, so decides he’s just going to be stuck like that forever and picks out one of his favorites series to binge watch instead.



##  **Satan**

  * He raises an eyebrow at you when he sees the look you’re giving him
  * He notices the bottle of ibuprofen next to your bed and quickly pieces together what must be going on
  * He does have a basic understanding of human anatomy, but the nuances like your food cravings and self comfort measures are unknown to him
  * He catches on pretty fast once you explain it though, he may make a couple odd suggestions that he read about once or twice
  * You let him know that you won’t be able to go on your date that weekend, and he is only concerned with comforting you
  * Gives you a sweet kiss to your forehead before asking if you need anything, which he’ll fetch immediately
  * You ask him if he’ll stay with you, just so you can have him close and of course he agrees. He heads back to his room to grab a couple of books for himself, and one for you too, just in case you feel up to reading.
  * By the time he returns, you’ve already fallen asleep. He’ll make sure you’re tucked in and comfy, giving you another forehead kiss or two.
  * Takes a seat in the large lounge chair in your room and quietly reads until it’s time for dinner



##  **Asmodeus**

  * He’s the kinda guy that has been tracking your cycle for you. He just can’t help it.
  * So when he opens the door, he already has some of your favorite snacks and a heating pad in his arms
  * You’re really relieved to see him. If there is one thing Asmo knows how to do, it’s pamper you! (Besides his other talents of course)
  * He makes sure the snacks are within easy reach of your bed, and sets up the heating pad for you so you can cuddle with it when needed
  * Tells you right away that you don’t need to worry about the date, he’s already had it rescheduled.
  * Asks you if there is anything he can do for you, and you ask if he can just cuddle with you
  * He’s happy to agree, and crawls into bed alongside you, with you resting your head on his chest.
  * If you’re feeling up to it, he’ll even brush and braid/style your hair. But if you don’t feel like being touched he’ll just gently hold you in his arms
  * While you’re sleeping, he does manage to sneak in a few cute selfies snuggling with you. He’ll send you the best ones...once your period is over and he knows you'll no longer be mad about it 🙃



##  **Beelzebub**

  * He is really confused when he walks in and sees how grumpy you look. It kinda reminds him of how Belphie looks when his naps get interrupted so he doesn’t take it personally.
  * You smile at him once you realize it’s Beel and not anyone else
  * He comes and sits on the bed next to you, brushing your hair out of your face so he can get a better look at you
  * You explain why you aren’t feeling well, and he immediately grows concerned. It takes a lot of convincing to assure him that you’ll be fine in just a few days
  * Realizes that your date will need to be rescheduled and tells you not to worry about it. He just wants you to feel better soon.
  * When you mention that you have some favorite foods that you crave during this time of month, he is all too happy to fetch them for you
  * Like seriously - he gets Beel-sized quantities for you, and you’ll probably get sick of whatever it is by the time your period is over, so be sure to ask him to share otherwise you won’t finish it all in your own
  * He asks if you feel up to cuddling or if you’d rather be left alone (he really doesn’t want to leave you alone though)
  * If you agree to cuddles, he’ll wrap you up in his arms, holding you securely. It’ll be so nice and warm and comforting you’ll fall asleep really quickly. He won’t be far behind you either.



##  **Belphegor**

  * Doesn’t hesitate to ask you who peed in your Cheerios
  * You have to laugh at that, and then explain how you’re feeling and why
  * He realizes right away you won’t be able to go on your date, but won’t say anything about it unless you bring it up. He doesn’t want you to feel pressured.
  * He also gets a little nervous at first about your health and safety, so expect to need to explain to him that it’s a normal part of human life
  * He’s still going to be feeling really protective of you though, and will make sure under no circumstances that his brothers bother you. Beel can come visit because he gives good cuddles, but that’s it.
  * When you mention that you really just want to sleep, his face lights up. Naps are only his favorite thing in the world to do with you, so he’s happy to be able to comfort you this way
  * You’ll lay on your side and he’ll spoon you from behind. He’ll even give you his cow pillow to snuggle as he holds you. It smells just like him, which you find very relaxing.
  * For once, he doesn’t fall asleep until he’s sure you’re asleep. Then he’ll give you plenty of gentle kisses to your neck and shoulders before cuddling up to you and falling asleep himself.
  * His arms will stay wrapped around you the whole time, making sure you stay warm and comfortable.




	5. Finding Their Porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your favorite demon gives you a box of miscellaneous items they’ve cleaned out of their room to see if there is anything you might want. But you find something very...unexpected...mixed in with the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings - no smut, just some flirting and referenced/implied sexual activity, pretty cute and fluffy all things considered

It was the weekend at the House of Lamentation, and Lucifer had decided to enforce a “Spring Cleaning” day, having tired of his brothers constantly leaving things scattered throughout the house. Sorting through a box of items your favorite demon had given you, you find a strange, yet somewhat familiar magazine. Upon closer inspection, you realize it was pornography that must have belonged to your boyfriend, and at that exact moment, who should enter your room but…

##  **Lucifer**

  * The moment he realized he had given you the wrong box of items, he panicked.
  * Not in an obvious way, of course, but he did not hesitate to head directly to your room to get back what he had mistakenly given you.
  * Try as he might, he couldn’t hide his surprise when he saw you flipping through the pages when he opened the door.
  * He will try to maintain his composure and pretend like he’s not mortified.
  * Please use this opportunity to tease him. It’s not often you’re able to get under his skin and leave him so flustered.
  * Careful, if you take it too far, he will be quick to show you just how experienced he is with such things.



##  **Mammon**

  * He debated for a while even going to your room to fetch the offending items. He considered just playing it cool and pretending he didn’t know what you were talking about if you asked.
  * Finally caves when he realizes that one of his brothers might possibly find it before you, and he knows he’d never be able to fool them.
  * Can’t decide between embarrassment and being horny when he opens your door to see you looking at the magazine.
  * Tease him about it, and he will turn to mush, eager to please you and talk about his preferences.
  * Just please don’t mention these things in front of anyone else, ok? Keep this a secret between you and him.



##  ** Leviathan **

  * He actually doesn’t realize what’s happened until he opens your door to drop off a second box of manga he thinks you’ll like.
  * As soon as he sees what’s in your hand, all the color drains from his face and he starts crying.
  * Poor boy has a legit panic attack.
  * Probably the only way to comfort him will be to pull out your own collection of kinky/smutty manga/books to show him you’re just as weird.
  * It will take a lot of reassurance to make him comfortable and to help him calm down.
  * Please give him plenty of kisses and cuddles.
  * Once he realizes you share some of his…tastes…or at least don’t judge him for it, he’ll be happy to talk about these things in private.
  * It’ll just take him a while to get to that point.



##  ** Satan **

  * He blushes immediately when he opened your door and saw what you were reading.
  * It’s honestly surprising that this hasn’t happened before now with how cluttered his room is and how many books he owns.
  * He tries to be a gentleman about the whole thing, politely asking for his book back, while avoiding eye contact and refusing to say specifically what he’s after.
  * If you pretend to be clueless, he’ll only get more flustered.
  * Until he realizes you know exactly what you’re doing, and are doing it intentionally.
  * He will then seize the opportunity to distract you and make you forget all about that one book you shouldn’t have seen.



##  ** Asmodeus  **

  * Did you seriously think this got mixed in on accident? Are you that naive?
  * Of course it wasn’t a mistake. Asmo put it there on purpose. He wanted you to find it.
  * What better way to start a conversation than by casually introducing you to some things you may not be familiar with?
  * When he drops by your room to check on you, he’s delighted to see you looking through what he left.
  * Once he’s sure you’re ok with it, he will openly and freely discuss anything that may have caught your eye.
  * He’s really eager to take you shopping and pick out some new toys or lingerie to try.



##  ** Beelzebub **

  * He feels absolutely awful about this. He’d never do anything to make you uncomfortable and he goes to your room immediately to apologize.
  * He’s really surprised and somewhat embarrassed to find you looking through the misplaced magazine.
  * He lets you know it’s alright if you want to keep it.
  * Cautiously asks you if there was anything you were interested in.
  * If you respond favorably, he’s very eager to discuss things with you. But he won’t push the subject if it’s not something you’re interested in.
  * Would love to be surprised by you one day with something you two discussed.



##  ** Belphegor **

  * Like Asmo, he definitely left the magazine mixed in with everything else on purpose.
  * His motives are a lot less pure though. He just wants to tease you because he loves seeing you blush.
  * When he comes to check on you, he blushes violently when he sees you just casually flipping through the magazine.
  * That doesn’t stop him from still trying to tease you though.
  * Feigns innocence, but you know Belphie. You know he’s a little shit. And you love him for it.
  * He’ll make some lewd suggestion to try to fluster you, but if you agree with him, he’ll end up being the one flustered.
  * The two of you will have a lot of fun teasing each other, and maybe trying a couple new things too.




	6. Coming Out (as ace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being surprised by a confession from your favorite demon, you decide it’s time to finally confess and come out to them. ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings - some internalized acephobia, but all the boys are very loving and supportive, so much fluff and comfort

Your time in the Devildom had been an amazing experience for you. You found a family you didn’t even know you needed, you made friends with the unlikeliest beings possible - and you even found love.

Except, you hadn’t told him yet. You were worried if you did it would spoil things, and you couldn’t bear the thought of losing your closest friend. If only you had been more open about things when you first arrived, then maybe things wouldn’t be this complicated. But you knew that would have been impossible because you had no way of knowing then just how much your life would change during your stay here and how important the Brothers would become to you. And this wasn’t something you were comfortable going around announcing to everyone you met.

Well, hindsight is 20/20.

What you weren’t prepared for though was for your favorite demon to confess to you first…

##  **Lucifer**

  * Him confessing to you honestly came as a shock. You were pretty sure he didn’t like you for a long time, but you seem to have won him over, after breaking through his very thick shell.
  * And when you tell him you’re ace, he isn’t quite familiar with the term.
  * When you explain what it means (and how it applies to you), he’s very understanding.
  * So long as you understand that you’re still his, right? ;)
  * He’ll reassure you he loves you for who you are, regardless of what form your physical relationship might take.
  * Of course he’s not going to complain if you ever want to try something out, and will be very supportive of you if something makes you uncomfortable and/or you’re just not interested.
  * Lots of forehead kisses and hugs from him. He’ll do anything to protect you. You mean the world to him.



##  **Mammon**

  * You were almost expecting his confession, you just didn’t think he’d be the one to admit to anything first.
  * When you explain to him that you are ace, he’s very confused.
  * He just can’t wrap his head around this. He worries if it’s perhaps something wrong with *him* that makes you not want to have that sort of a physical relationship in the same way he does.
  * Begrudgingly, he’ll turn to Asmo for help. He loves you so much he’ll even put up with his brother mocking him just so he can understand you better. (Of course, Asmo doesn’t mock him for once because he cares about you too.)
  * After he learns there are other ways he can be intimate and close with you, he spends a lot of time trying to find out what you like and what he can/can’t do.
  * He always asks before doing anything, blushing and nervous, but the last thing he wants to do is make you uncomfortable.
  * Is very quick to understand that *intimacy* is what he craves the most, and that sex is only one way to express that.
  * So give him lots of cuddles and never, ever let go of his hand.



##  ** Leviathan **

  * Completely blindsided by his confession. He wrote you a letter, which he was scared to give to you, but you eventually are able to convince him to.
  * And surprise surprise, he feels the same way as you.
  * He loves hugging and kissing you, but he’s not very interested in other things.
  * Maybe one day he’ll be willing to try some things just to see how it feels, but he’s perfectly content to snuggle up to you for the rest of his life.
  * He has a lot of insecurities to deal with too since he thought he was weird for feeling how he did.
  * Knowing you understand him, makes him feel so loved and safe. Even if he doesn’t talk about it much.
  * [And I wrote a whole fic about this because I love him so much. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829097)



##  **Satan**

  * When he confessed to you, you were also rather surprised. He always seemed so reserved around you.
  * And when you tell him that you’re ace…
  * “Oh is that what it’s called? I could already tell you felt that way. I didn’t know it had a name.”
  * What you mistook for him not being interested was just him trying to be respectful of you and not put pressure on you.
  * Learning that will probably make you cry buckets of happy tears, because how can you not??
  * Once you explain to him that you still are ok with some things, he’s quick to adjust his behavior and give you the sort of physical affection you’re comfortable with.
  * He will absolutely murder anyone that makes you feel “less” for wanting different things. He usually does a good job managing his Wrath, but that’s a sure fire way of setting him off.



##  ** Asmodeus **

  * Receiving his confession honestly made you uncomfortable at first. He’s the Avatar of Lust, and is constantly making jokes about wanting to do certain things with you (and everyone else for that matter).
  * You just knew if you told him how you felt that that would be the end of it, and he wouldn’t be interested in you anymore, even as a friend. After all, it’s happened before.
  * “Oh honey, I already know. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but I love you as you are.”
  * In fact, that is probably one of the reasons he fell for you in the first place. Because he knows you love him for who he is as a person…err…demon. You spent time with him because you enjoyed his company, and that thought just makes him all kinds of warm and fuzzy.
  * And like with Satan, lots of crying on your part because that’s probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to you.
  * He does such a good job about respecting your boundaries, and if you’re uncomfortable with his jokes, he’ll avoid making them around you too.
  * He loves doing intimate but nonsexual activities with you like taking baths. He just wants to feel close to you.
  * He’s also completely willing to experiment with you if you ever want to try out different things, and he’s a wealth of information about ways to enjoy yourself regardless of your preferences.



##  ** Beelzebub **

  * You knew it was only a matter of time before Beel confessed to you. And the thought scared you a little because you just loved him so much. You didn’t want to hurt him, and you were scared that’s what would happen.
  * He doesn’t know what asexuality is at first, but when you explain things to him, he’s quick to pick up on it.
  * He gives the best hugs in the world, and he makes sure you never doubt for a second just how happy he is to have you around and to be able to hug you.
  * He just wants to spend time with you and make you happy.
  * He’ll always ask you if you’re comfortable with something before doing anything, and is very understanding of your personal boundaries.
  * You’re his family now, and he’d do anything for you to protect you - physically or otherwise. And absolutely won’t tolerate people trying to make you feel bad for being yourself.



##  ** Belphegor **

  * His confession came as a bit of a surprise to you as well.
  * You thought he just viewed you as a friend and snuggle buddy, so hearing it made you uncomfortable at first. Was he going to start expecting different things now?
  * When you explain to him your feelings, he doesn’t really care. But not in a bad way. In a “whatever floats your boat” sort of way.
  * He can still cuddle you right? And nap with you? Ok cool, he doesn’t care much about the other stuff. He’s fine with whatever you want to do (or don’t do).
  * Like Beel, you’ll never doubt for a moment that he loves you and is happy being close to you. He just likes feeling you nearby, and loves how warm you make him feel when you hug him.
  * He makes sure everyone knows that you’re his, and he gets rather possessive about your cuddles too. (And can you blame him? He loves your hugs.)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to SpringZephyr. Thank you for the support and encouragement I needed to post this. ❤️


	7. Suggesting a Poly Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would the Brothers react if you suggested a polyamorous relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings - demoncest if you squint, I’m just throwing that out there so you can avoid it if it makes you the least bit uncomfortable.
> 
> Otherwise, just some interesting fluffy headcanons about the boys.

##  **Lucifer**

  * He could go one of two ways
  * Either he’s fine with you having all the relationships you want, so long as he’s your #1
  * Or he’ll only share your affections with Diavolo, if he shares with anyone at all (and that’s only because I headcanon that he’s already in a relationship with him lol)
  * If you want an equal relationship between multiple partners? I just don’t see Lucifer letting that happen.
  * He’d leave hickies or other marks on you when he knew you’d be spending time with another partner.
  * And he’d be quick to cover up marks made by others whenever you return.
  * You belong to _him_ (and he definitely belongs to you).



##  **Mammon**

  * When you suggest a poly relationship with him, his feelings are honestly hurt.
  * He worries enough as it is that he’s not good enough for you, and now you want to bring someone else into your relationship? That’s just proof of his worst fears.
  * He will come around eventually though. After a LOT of negotiations.
  * And a lot of cuddles and reassurance.
  * You’ll need to make sure to spend a lot of one-on-one time with him, telling him that your life wouldn’t feel complete without The Great Mammon in it.
  * Absolutely would not tolerate Lucifer as a partner.
  * I honestly only see him being comfortable with Levi or maybe Beel.
  * Lots of group dates and matching items. (Just make sure to get some things just for the two of you to share.)



##  **Leviathan**

  * Like Mammon, he’ll also be hurt at the suggestion if you are already in a relationship with him.
  * If you invite him into your relationship with someone else, he’ll handle it better.
  * But still, this boy is crazy jelly. It will take a lot of reassurance and negotiations to make sure he’s comfortable.
  * One-on-one time with you is a must.
  * It’ll take him awhile to adjust to being affectionate with you in front of any other partners.
  * He’s not really a fan of group dates, unless they are aligned with his interests. Otherwise he’ll just feel out of place and super awkward.
  * Mammon makes a good match for him because they are both chaotic idiots with a lot of overlapping interests. (And I already have a whole headcanon explaining how that would work lol)
  * Beel would be another reasonable option since he’s also really accommodating. If there are snacks involved, Beel is good. So Levi wouldn’t have problems convincing Beel to engage in group activities that he’d enjoy.



##  **Satan**

  * Handles the suggestion of a poly relationship much better than many of his brothers.
  * Unless you try suggesting one with Lucifer.
  * The only way you might be able to convince him to be ok with that, would be if he wasn’t expected to ever do group activities with him.
  * He’d need alone time with you, even more so than Levi.
  * A relationship with Lucifer would also be highly volatile. I’d have my doubts honestly about how well it would work long term.
  * I’d see a lot of competing between the two at who can care for you better. It would be a fine line to walk to make sure they respect you and don’t get obsessed with outdoing one another.
  * He would work really well with Asmo though, or even Levi.
  * I could definitely see him and Levi finding a series that they share a mutual interest in (books, manga, tv show etc) and going full on Geek.



##  ** Asmodeus **

  * He’s totally open to the idea, and might even be the one to suggest it to you if he knew one or more of his brothers was interested
  * Could make it work with anyone. His ideal partner would probably be Satan though since they get along so well.
  * He’s the king about putting your feelings first and making sure your needs are met.
  * Whereas Lucifer x Satan could easily get caught up in one upping each other, Asmo is above all that.
  * He already knows he’s the best in the bedroom, he doesn’t need to prove it to anyone.
  * But he still will need a lot of reassurance that he makes you happy.
  * He loves spending one-on-one time together doing intimate, but nonsexual things like baths, massages etc.
  * Dote on him to remind him that you value your time together.



##  ** Beelzebub **

  * He’s very accepting and understanding when you make the suggestion.
  * Like Asmo, could easily make it work with anyone. He doesn’t have a strong preference either way, he just wants you happy and protected.
  * Has a particular soft spot for Lucifer (and of course Belphie).
  * He also loves it when he can watch you spend time with your other partner(s).
  * You making Lucifer smile? Beel seriously might tear up at the sight.
  * He really enjoys group dates.
  * And nothing would make him happier than seeing you and your partners at one of his sports events, cheering him on.
  * And if you play sports too, he’ll be the loudest cheerleader you’ve ever had.



##  **Belphegor**

  * Will only accept Beel as a partner. No ifs ands or buts about it.
  * If you don’t suggest Beel, he’ll suggest him.
  * Both of you will dote on Beel, making sure he gets all his favorite snacks, letting him choose the restaurant on group outings, never missing a sports game etc
  * You and Beel of course spoil Belphie rotten.
  * You thought he was bad before? You haven’t seen anything yet.
  * When it comes to taking care of you, you’ve never been safer than with the two of them.
  * Beel will go with you everywhere, and if for some reason he can’t, Belphie will be there instead.
  * He might love napping with you, but being awake isn’t so bad if he is spending time with you.
  * Expect to spend the rest of your life sandwiched between the two of them. That’s just where you live now. Accept it.
  * Most of your dates will be shared activities.




	8. (How To) Share a Hotel Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take a trip to the human world with your favorite demon, only to learn Lucifer has booked separate rooms for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings - pure fluff and adorableness
> 
> **Lesson 16 Spoilers**

You had been in the Devildom for a few months now, and during that time had managed to fall in love with a certain demon(s). Despite your best efforts though, they had yet to return your feelings (or even acknowledge them) and you had all but given up at this point. So when Lucifer suggests you take a trip up to the human world to get some sunshine and fresh air, and allows you to bring one of the brothers with you, you’re overjoyed! Maybe this would be the chance to have some quality time with your favorite demon without their brothers interfering? 

But your hopes are quickly dashed when you realize not 1 but 2 rooms have been booked for you, and you will not in fact be sharing one as you had originally hoped.

##  **Lucifer**

  * Upon arriving at the hotel with you, Lucifer notices immediately when your mood shifts during check in.
  * He had thought getting separate hotel rooms would be the best option, but had he perhaps miscalculated?
  * He certainly was surprised when you invited him along instead of one of his brothers, so could it be you were more than a little interested in him too?
  * Lucifer had had his eye on you for a while now.
  * But after the rough start the two of you had when you first arrived, he was hesitant to make any advances on you. 
  * The last time he tried to confess to you was shortly before Belphie killed you, after all.
  * So he does what Lucifer does best - bribes the hotel workers to find “something wrong” with your room so that you have to sleep in his.
  * “It’s a shame there was a problem with your reservation, but fortunately my room seems to be alright. I suppose we will just have to share the bed now, won’t we?”



##  **Mammon**

  * Mammon is distracted by the fancy furnishings when you arrive with him at the hotel, so he doesn’t notice the look of displeasure on your face when you’re informed about the separate rooms.
  * Once he does become aware of the sleeping arrangements, he definitely attempts to bribe the hotel staff like Lucifer did.
  * Only Mammon doesn’t have any human realm currency, and the front desk clerk looks at him like he’s offering them Monopoly money when he shows them some grimm.
  * Defeated, Mammon shuffles behind you to the rooms, waiting until you’re inside before going into his.
  * He then stares at his door for a good hour or two trying to decide on the best excuse he can come up with for sleeping with you.
  * Sticks with his tried and true “It’s easier to keep an eye on ya this way.” It works in the Devildom, no reason it won’t work here!
  * Is very pleased with himself when you let him crawl into bed with you and sleep beside you like always.



##  **Leviathan**

  * He is also too distracted by everything going on around him to notice your irritation when you learn about the sleeping arrangements.
  * And he doesn’t even realize himself what the room situation is until you hand him his own key card and point to the room next to yours.
  * He had been very excited about this trip and that you invited him along, and had crafted all sorts of hypothetical, manga-esque, scenarios that he hoped would unfold.
  * But now he’s devastated.
  * Silently goes into his room and curls up on his bed to pout. 
  * “It’s so not fair!” might have been his overused catchphrase, but this time it REALLY wasn’t fair.
  * He can’t even invite you over to game or watch an anime together because he has literally nothing with him. He didn’t think to pack anything because he didn’t want to be distracted! 
  * Which in hindsight he realized was rather stupid, because even if you two shared a room, you probably still would have needed something to do.
  * Nearly faints from fright when you knock on the door suddenly.
  * All he can do is nod silently when you ask if you can sleep with him because it’s boring being by yourself.
  * He gets zero sleep the first night knowing you’re in bed beside him.



##  **Satan**

  * He noticed immediately that you’re bothered by the multiple rooms, and he’s wearing a look of irritation that mirrors yours.
  * Between the two of you, the hotel clerk working the front desk is rather startled by the shift in mood.
  * Nervously asks if you two would like to share a room instead, says switching to a single room with two beds would be a good way to save money.
  * Satan blushes furiously when you don’t hesitate to accept the offer. He was not expecting you to be so eager, but he’s certainly not about to complain.
  * He spends the evening before bed laying in his bed facing you while the two of you talk. 
  * He really wants to suggest you sleep with him, but he doesn’t want to come across like some pervert. It’s not like the two of you were in a relationship or anything.
  * But when you slip into bed behind him in the middle of the night, he doesn’t say a word.
  * Just shifts his position slightly to make more room for you, and relaxes against you when he feels your back touching his.



##  **Asmodeus**

  * He’s beyond annoyed when he realizes that Lucifer had booked two rooms.
  * And not just any two rooms! Two budget friendly rooms!
  * No way in hell Asmo is sleeping in a crappy twin bed, and he’s certainly not about to let you sleep in one either.
  * He interrupts your conversation with the hotel worker, sending a wink your way, and precedes to charm them into upgrading the room to a luxurious king bed suite.
  * You’re frankly so impressed with his crafty use of his power, that you didn’t even notice the suite would have only one bed.
  * It’s not until you arrive in your shared room and go to put your luggage away that you realize what exactly it is Asmo had managed to do.
  * It takes all your self control to not squeal like an excited child on Christmas morning when you do figure it out.
  * Asmo calls you over to the bathroom to point out the gorgeous, multi jet jacuzzi tub in the middle of it. 
  * Unlike you, he does not even attempt to conceal his excitement.
  * With a giggle and a flick of his wrist, he’s started filling up the tub and shoved you back into the bedroom to slip into a bathing suit he brought for you. The two of you obviously have to take a relaxing bubble bath together before bed!



##  **The Attic Club Sandwich (** **Beelzebub** **/** **Belphegor** **)**

  * You had a tough time deciding who to invite, because if you were being honest, you were quite attached to both Beel and Belphie.
  * So you went to Lucifer and explained that you wanted to invite Beel, but were worried about Belphie sleeping all alone without his brother. You were careful not to mention the whole attic business directly, but Lucifer could tell what you were getting at.
  * You were quite surprised when you arrived at the hotel with the twins and were informed you had two rooms waiting for you. One for the twins, and one for you.
  * Obviously Lucifer had done this out of spite since you attempted to emotionally manipulate him. “You were just concerned about Belphie being alone after all, weren’t you?”
  * Beel notices your distress and steps forward to find out what’s going on. The front desk attendant explains about the rooms, and Beel immediately understands. He doesn’t like the idea of you sleeping alone either.
  * He turns to you with apologetic, puppy dog eyes.
  * Belphie then comes up to see what the hold up is. He’s tired and wants to sleep.
  * The attendant explains again what’s going on and one look at you and Beel is all he needs to quickly piece the situation together.
  * He turns his attention back to the hotel worker, engaging his own puppy dog eyes (you know the look! 🥺) and sweet, innocent smile. 
  * He explains that his dear older brother just hates sleeping alone, so can’t they find a room with a much larger bed that all three of you can share so that he’s not lonely?
  * The hotel worker is almost in tears now. OF COURSE they can find you a bed, you poor innocent young boy! 😭
  * Smirks at the employee once they hand over the key card before passing it on to Beel and grabbing you by the hand and leading the way.
  * You can’t help but laugh at the way the worker is staring at you, mouth hanging open like “wtf just happened”. 
  * You’re quick to recover though, lacing your fingers together with Belphie’s and looping your arm through Beel’s. Why on earth did you think you’d ever have to choose?




	9. Caring For Your Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long week, you finally have the opportunity to spend some time with your favorite demon. Only to discover they aren’t feeling well and are in need of some TLC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For SpringZephyr
> 
> Content warnings - fluff and comfort, specific warnings listed per brother
> 
> Lucifer - sleep deprivation/exhaustion  
> Mammon - depression  
> Leviathan - a cold  
> Satan - migraine  
> Asmodeus - vomiting  
> Beelzebub - minor sports injury  
> Belphegor - sensory overload/sensitivity to sounds

You knew your beloved demon was having a rough week. And whenever you tried to set aside some time to spend with them - something else always popped up that ruined your plans. They didn’t have to say much, you could tell how disappointed they were and how run down they were feeling, even if they tried to hide it. 

But today you were determined to spend the day with them, hell or high water, so after breakfast you make a beeline for…

##  **Lucifer**

  * He looked like shit at breakfast.
  * No one dared to say anything either because they all knew what sort of week he had and were sure he’d take it out on them if they did.
  * You knock on his bedroom door, but no answer, so you let yourself inside.
  * It’s empty! Lucifer isn’t there. You had thought for sure he would at least _relax_ in his room, it was the weekend after all.
  * So you head to the next place you know he’s bound to be - his study.
  * And there you find him hunched over his desk, trying desperately to tie a bundle of old parchments back together with all the dexterity of a newborn kitten.
  * You’d probably have laughed if the sight didn’t just make your heart break.
  * He doesn’t even hear you approach, he's so out of it, and when you tap him on the shoulder to get his attention, he about leaps out of his skin.
  * You have never seen Lucifer looking this disheveled and exhausted before, so you ask him when he last slept.
  * He pauses to think, and you’re worried he’s chosen to ignore you when he finally looks up at you and says “I honestly do not remember.”
  * You’ll try to convince him to get to bed, but he refuses. You point out that he’ll only mess up his work if he tries to continue while this sleep deprived. He insists he’ll just do menial tasks for now, there are so many to catch up on after all.
  * You’ll have to put your foot down. Sorry Lucifer, but you’re using your pact.
  * He’s pissed when his body starts moving without his permission and he tries to glare at you, but given his current state, he looks more like an angry duckling 🥺 than an intimidating ruler of the Devildom.
  * And the deadpan stare you give him in return is a huge blow to his pride. He wasn’t even intimidating enough for you to get mad at?! Ugh he’s too tired to even get annoyed with you now.
  * Once Lucifer sits down on his bed, you rummage through his wardrobe and hand him a pair of silk pajamas (c’mon we all know this guy probably had monogrammed pajamas that Diavolo bought him).
  * He refuses to change, and stubbornly sits on the bed with his legs crossed. He’s too exhausted anyway, not that he’s about to admit to it.
  * You get a dangerous glint in your eye when a thought occurs to you - “Fine, I’ll help you change.”
  * Rare blushy Luci moment!
  * Have fun teasing the poor demon, who admittedly starts to enjoy himself after a while, stealing kisses here and there. 
  * He gives you minor instructions so that he can at least pretend to be in control of the situation, and you of course humor him, satisfied that he’s not resisting.
  * When you’re finished, you get up to leave but he catches your wrist.
  * “Shouldn’t you stay until I’ve fallen asleep? I may very well get out of bed after you leave if you don’t.”
  * With a smile on your face, you climb into bed beside Lucifer, snuggling up next to him as the two of you drift off to sleep.



##  **Mammon**

  * He didn’t even make it down to breakfast.
  * If it wasn’t for your promise to check on him and your hasty exit, Lucifer would have gone to get him and you just know that would have ended badly.
  * When you knock on his door, he gives you some halfhearted grunt and you let yourself inside. 
  * He’s bundled up in his blankets on his bed, trying to sit up to greet you.
  * You sit next to him on the bed and he finally just gives up and flops back down, staring at the ceiling and avoiding eye contact.
  * You brush the hair out of his eyes and ask if he’s feeling ok and he just shrugs.
  * After touching his forehead to make sure he doesn’t have a fever, you immediately realize what’s going on. It’s not the first time he’s been depressed after all, even if he’s usually able to smile and fake it and get through the day.
  * You press a kiss to his forehead and start running your fingers through his hair. It quickly becomes obvious it’s been a few days since he’s washed it.
  * You ask him if he wants to take a bath, and he finally looks at you so you smile. You tell him you’ll do all the work, he can just sit there and relax.
  * If he wasn’t feeling like crap right now, he probably would have been embarrassed. But his scalp is tender and he can feel the dried sweat on his skin and he’s sure he probably smells. So he gives you a small nod and keeps his eyes on you as you go to fill the tub in his bathroom. 
  * By the time you get back, Mammon is starting to have second thoughts about getting out of bed at all. But you don’t say anything to him, you just gently start unbundling him and coaxing him out of bed.
  * When he finally sits up you give him a kiss on the cheek, and slip your arms around his torso to hug him from the side. He doesn’t quite have the energy to hug you back, but he does relax against you and rests his cheek on your head.
  * From there it’s easy to help him up and guide him into the bathroom. You’ve kept most of the lights off so that it remained dim and relaxing, not wanting to strain his eyes with bright lights bouncing off the white tiles.
  * You help Mammon undress and slip into the tub, he seems to instantly relax in the warm water, sinking into it until it reaches his neck. 
  * When you try to sit on a stool by the tub, Mammon grabs your arm to get your attention. He doesn’t say anything, so you ask him if he wants you to join him and he just nods.
  * After you undress, Mammon scoots forward so you can slip in behind him. You give him a hug before leaning against the tub and letting him settle down, resting his back on your chest.
  * The two of you sit in comfortable silence, you occasionally leaving a kiss on Mammon’s cheek, temple, neck or wherever you can reach easily.
  * When it’s time to finally wash his hair, you gently massage his scalp. You’re careful to go nice and slow, working out any tangles you may find, and keeping the soap out of his eyes.
  * Mammon has completely relaxed at this point, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of your hands in his hair. He makes a mental note to figure out a way to get you to do this again when he’s feeling better.
  * After washing the rest of his body and helping him dry off and get dressed, you tuck Mammon back into his bed. The bath had really taken a lot out of him and he was exhausted by now, barely able to stay awake. He hadn’t slept well the night before, so that was definitely catching up with him now too.
  * Without a word, you slide into bed with him, spooning him from behind, slipping one of your arms under his neck and wrapping the other around his chest as you pull him flush against you. The movement brings a small smile to Mammon’s face, one you definitely notice.
  * You press a kiss to his head, right behind his ear, “I love you, get some rest,” you whisper, as he finally falls asleep.



##  **Leviathan**

  * Levi barely made it half way thru breakfast before he scurried back to his room, which wasn’t that odd. But he had hardly eaten anything, which was definitely unusual. Usually he shovels his food into his mouth when he’s in a hurry.
  * You’re just about to knock on his door when you hear him sneezing uncontrollably in his room, followed by a fit of coughing.
  * You open his door to find him wrapped up in a thick blanket while sitting at his computer. The character on the screen runs off a random cliff and dies, Levi too distracted to navigate the game properly.
  * Levi notices you as you approach him and he tries to regain control of his coughing so that he doesn’t look as bad as he feels.
  * He is unsuccessful.
  * You grab him a bottle of water from the mini fridge in his room, ordering him to drink with just a look, and he reluctantly obeys.
  * As he’s drinking his water, you’re able to get a good look at him and see that he really does look awful.
  * He’s pale under normal circumstances, but he’s white as a sheet now. The dark circles under his eyes seem even more pronounced, and you notice him shiver occasionally as he pulls the blanket tighter around himself.
  * You touch his forehead with the back of your hand, and realize that he’s definitely running a fever.
  * Levi gets flustered at the contact for multiple reasons, including the fact that he really doesn’t want you to know he’s sick right now because he has a super special event in his favorite online game that is ending today that he absolutely has to participate in and he knows you’d make him skip if he was ill.
  * When you see the look of panic on his face you cross your arms and sigh. He knew he was sick and he was intentionally trying to hide it from you.
  * You ask him what’s so important that he has to sit at the computer while looking like death warmed over, and he sheepishly admits to what’s going on.
  * “That’s it?” is all you ask.
  * And Levi can’t help but feel ashamed of himself for caring so much about such a thing.
  * “I’ll take care of it for you. Just rest,” you tell him.
  * Levi looks up at you, eyes sparkling with tears. You weren’t mad?? You were going to help him?? AND take care of him?? Had he died and gone to otaku heaven???
  * You gave Levi a soft smile, gently cupping his cheeks with your hands and kissing him on the forehead. If it wasn’t for his fever, you’d be able to easily see the blush on his cheeks. 
  * He doesn’t hesitate to throw his arms around your waist, and you wrap yours around him too, cradling his head to your chest.
  * After you get Levi nestled into his tub, you ask him if there’s anything he needs. He starts rattling off a list of manga and DVDs he’d like to have nearby, before stopping himself and adding a meek “...if that’s ok,” while trying to look a little more pathetic just in case you forgot how sick he was.
  * You give him a gentle laugh, letting him know it’s ok, before busying yourself with gathering up the various items he’s requested from around his room.
  * By the time you make your last deposit of books by his tub, you realize that he’s already asleep. He looks so incredibly cute cuddled up under his thick comforter, hugging his Ruri-chan body pillow.
  * You take the opportunity to snap a quick photo, saving it as your background photo. Payment, you think, for the help you’re giving him. That’s fair, right?
  * You make sure he’s snug as a bug, kissing his cheek when you’re done. 
  * And just as promised, you make yourself at home in front of his computer, determined to get Levi the best score possible in his ingame event.



##  **Satan**

  * All through breakfast, Satan refused to look at you. He kept his eyes trained on his plate, taking slow, deliberate bites. He also seemed to be eating much less than normal too.
  * And as soon as he could leave without drawing attention to himself, he made a hasty retreat back to his room.
  * But before you can even reach his room, you find him propped against the wall in the middle of the hallway, barely supporting himself, with his eyes closed.
  * You immediately rush over in a panic, something that can bring Satan to such a weakened state just couldn’t be good!
  * He flinches when you call his name and holds up his hand to stop you from touching him.
  * “Migraine,” he mumbles.
  * You've never dealt with a migraine before, so you honestly don’t know what to do. Getting Satan out of the hall seems like a good place to start though. 
  * Keeping your voice low, you ask him if he needs help getting to his room and he gives you a reluctant yes.
  * Carefully you approach him and gently wrap your arm around his side for support, and he lets you guide him so he doesn’t have to open his eyes.
  * When you get to his room, you help him find his bed and lay down, tucking him safely under the covers.
  * You think about texting him some more questions, but realize the brightness of his screen might make things worse since he doesn’t seem to want to open his eyes. So you just hold his hand while taking out your DDD to do some research, careful to keep the screen pointed away from him.
  * He tries to apologize to you, since he hadn’t seen you all week and now another thing was stopping you from spending time together. But you just quietly shush him while you continue your research.
  * You learn from the few articles you read that sensitivity to light, sound and smell are common. As well as nausea, which probably explains why he didn’t eat much at breakfast.
  * You also saw a recommendation that you only ask simple “yes/no” questions so he can keep his answers brief.
  * You ask him if he would like something to drink, and he is quick to request water so you quietly leave the room to fetch him some.
  * When you return with the water, you find that Satan is already sound asleep so you set the bottle down on the table by his bed and quietly slip out of his room to let him rest.
  * You decide to head to Lucifer’s study to see if there is anything he can do to help. Surely there was some magical treatment that could at least reduce the severity of the migraine even if it couldn’t eliminate it completely.
  * When you explain the situation to Lucifer he sighs and makes some flippant remark about how maybe Satan shouldn’t strain his eyes by staying up so late to read. 
  * You call him a hypocrite since he barely ever sleeps himself, which makes him laugh. You certainly weren’t expecting that reaction.
  * He doesn’t offer an explanation though, instead just reaches into his desk and hands you a vial with a dropper attached to it. He tells you to just give Satan a few drops of that in a cup of water and he’ll be fine in less than an hour.
  * Looks like you were spot on about the hypocrite part. Like father, like son - isn’t that the saying?
  * An hour later, Satan is fully recovered and cuddled up with you on the bed reading together. It suddenly occurs to him that his migraines usually last much longer. 
  * He looks at you and considers asking you about it, if you had done anything, but you smile at him so sweetly he decided to just let it go. Maybe just having you around is all the medicine he needs.



##  **Asmodeus**

  * Asmo had seemed fine initially.
  * He was talking and laughing, smiling as you exchanged stories. He seemed really excited to be going out with you today! He gave you a quick peck on the cheek as he hurried to his room to get ready, agreeing to meet you by the front door in an hour.
  * So you waited.
  * And waited.
  * And then realized Asmo wasn’t coming.
  * You knew he wasn’t one to flake, especially when it came to you, so you’re immediately concerned that something might be wrong.
  * You knock on his door and he gives you a weak “come in.”
  * You find him laying on his bed, face down in the pillows.
  * When you ask him what’s wrong he just sorta whines at you, which doesn’t really tell you much.
  * Then he starts sobbing and you hurry to his side where you can hear him mumbling “I don’t want to puke, I don’t wanna puke, I don’t wanna puke” and you start to realize what’s going on.
  * Something at breakfast clearly didn’t agree with him. And instead of just letting himself get sick like a normal person, he was fighting tooth and nail to avoid that.
  * You whisper some words of encouragement to him, telling him if he just goes and throws up he’ll probably feel better. But he just keeps crying and shaking his head.
  * Just as you’re about to leave to see about getting some water and some sort of plain cracker, Asmo suddenly throws himself out of bed and makes a mad dash to the bathroom. 
  * Your instinct is to follow him, but then you freeze at the door when you hear the tell-tale sound of someone losing their breakfast.
  * When you hear him pause, you call out and let him know you’ll be back.
  * You hurry to the kitchen to look for water, some paper towels, and some sort of bucket or trash can with a trash bag. You figure having to throw up in the toilet is probably making this whole experience a million times worse for Asmo, so a trash can might be a better alternative for him.
  * When you return, you set the items you gathered by his bed, bringing just the bucket with you. You keep your nose covered and your eyes on the wall as you walk over to where poor Asmo is slumped against the wall near the toilet.
  * You realize he’s already flushed the toilet and has just been too weak to get back in bed, so you hand him the bucket and go get him a cup of water.
  * You then help Asmo rinse his mouth out, wiping his face clean with a damp washcloth. He looks absolutely awful, and you know if he managed to catch sight of himself in the mirror he’d only cry harder.
  * Once he’s cleaned up, you manage to convince him to let you walk him to bed.
  * You help him out of his nice “going on a date” clothes so he can slip into bed and rest more comfortably. He’s feeling too awful and gross to even make a joke about the fact you’re undressing him.
  * You show him where everything you got him is located and explain that you brought the bucket in case he gets sick again. He wrinkles his nose at the idea but doesn’t complain because it’s definitely better than a toilet.
  * Once you’re sure he’s settled, you pull up a chair and sit near his bed so you can be nearby if he needs anything. You also send Satan a text to see if there is anything he can prepare that will help Asmo with the nausea.
  * Asmo simply stares at you, wondering how he managed to get so lucky and find someone so sweet that would help care for him even when he was absolutely disgusting.
  * You give him a soft smile and a kiss on the forehead before telling him to get some sleep, and that you’ll wake him when Satan brings the medicine by.



##  **Beelzebub**

  * Everything seemed fine with Beel at breakfast. He ate the usual amount, and occasionally smiled and laughed along with your conversation.
  * But not long after you leave the House of Lamentation with Beel by your side do you notice him start to limp and wince with each step.
  * You ask him about it and he tries to pretend it’s nothing to worry about, but soon admits to having injured himself the day prior at practice.
  * You ask him why he didn’t just tell you and he explains that he really missed you this week and didn’t want to have to miss out on even more time with you. 🥺
  * He just looks so guilty standing there in the middle of the road, you can’t be mad at him. 
  * You take his hands, encouraging him to look at you. You reassure him it’s ok, you don’t want him to get more hurt. And remind him that you can still spend the day together even if you can’t leave the house.
  * He brightens up a bit at that, finally agreeing to let you take him home so he can rest.
  * Once he’s changed back into his loungewear/pajamas you ask him to tell you more about how he got hurt and if there is anything you can do to help him.
  * He blushes as he explains he pulled a muscle in his groin.
  * This isn’t the first time it’s happened to him, so he asks you to get him some ice and check to see if Lucifer has any pain medication.
  * When he sees the concern on your face, he explains that demons heal much faster than humans so you don’t need to worry. He’ll be back to normal in a couple days, he just needs a bit of rest.
  * You decide to take him at his word, making him promise to stay in bed until you get back.
  * When you return he moves to greet you, but a quick look at your face makes him lay back down and wait for you.
  * You hand him the ice pack, and he shyly applies it to his groin. Once he’s settled down and has it positioned in such a way that it starts to give him some relief, you hand him the medication that Lucifer gave you and the drink you brought from the kitchen.
  * When he’s done drinking, you ask him what he wants to do. He really isn’t sure since he doesn’t do much in the way of indoor, relaxing activities unless he’s playing games with Levi.
  * You suggest a movie marathon since you have a laptop you can bring to his room.
  * His eyes light up at the idea.
  * You chuckle at his reaction, guessing his next question - “Yes Beel, there will be plenty of snacks.”
  * Seeing as you aren’t going to be doing anything too exciting, and realizing that you’ll need help carrying things, you send Belphie a text and ask if he wants to join you.
  * You’re surprised how quickly he gets back to you, but he explains since he’s able to feel Beel’s pain to some extent, he was already out gathering his favorite “rest and recovery” snacks and would be back soon.
  * You decide to head to Levi’s room to see if he has any DVDs he can lend you and he’s eager to make some recommendations for you, with careful instructions and warnings about how to properly care for his discs. 
  * You thank him, and promise you’ll return them ASAP, in perfect condition, and that you’ll come by later to discuss them if he wants.
  * By the time you return to the twins’ room, Belphie has arrived and is in the process of showing Beel all the goodies he’s brought for him. 
  * When Beel sees you enter the room with your computer and a bag of movies, he starts tearing up. He just feels so loved having two people who care about him so much looking after him.
  * You quickly slide into bed next to him, while he props himself up as best he can with his pillows without putting weight on his sore muscles. Belphie follows behind you, resting his head on your shoulder and promptly falling asleep before the movie has even started.
  * With the sort of practiced movements that only comes from spending a lot of time with someone, you feed Beel snacks throughout the movie, occasionally stopping so he can lick your fingers clean before letting you move into the next thing.



##  **Belphegor**

  * You thought you had seen Belphie come down for breakfast, you were positive that he had been standing in the doorway of the dining room. 
  * But by the time you sat down at the table, he was nowhere to be found.
  * Once you finish eating you decide to head straight to the attic, that always seemed to be his go-to place when he wasn’t feeling well.
  * And your guess was right on the money.
  * Belphie was curled up on the bed, tightly hugging his cow pillow and tugging the blanket you had made from him as close as he could get it.
  * He startles when he hears you enter the room, his expression clearly annoyed, and almost panicked even. Once he sees it’s you though he relaxes.
  * You kneel on the floor beside the bed, brushing his bangs from his eyes and ask him what’s wrong.
  * “Too loud,” is all he can manage.
  * But that’s ok, because you know exactly what’s bothering him.
  * His senses have just gotten a bit overloaded, probably due in part to stress and also in part to the typical chaos that is always occurring within the walls of the House of Lamentation, particularly at breakfast.
  * You know better than to ask him too many questions, so you just continue stroking his hair in a way you know he likes.
  * It doesn’t take long for him to ask if you could climb into bed with him, and of course you oblige.
  * You make sure to close the door and turn any lights off in the room, as well as send a quick text to Beel explaining that Belphie isn’t feeling well so he needs to keep his brothers away from the attic.
  * Once you’re in bed, Belphie rolls over and rests his head on your chest, still clutching to his pillow. You gently run your fingers through his hair as you were doing earlier and wait for him to be ready to talk.
  * The first thing he says is that he’s sorry for ruining your date, but you just kiss the top of his head and tell him not to worry about it, keeping your voice soft.
  * You ask him if he wants to talk about his week, and he sorta grumbles at first, not really giving you a response. But you wait patiently for him and he finally starts to explain.
  * It seemed every time he tried to take a nap this week, someone was waking him up for one reason or another.
  * Either someone barged into a room, making way more noise than necessary, or they’d wake him intentionally to tell him something, like that he couldn’t sleep on a table in the cafeteria, even if it wasn’t lunch time.
  * On the way down for breakfast, Levi had been talking (rather loudly) about this new series that came out on DVD that he thought Belphie would like, barely pausing long enough to breathe let alone give Belphie a chance to reply.
  * And under normal circumstances, Belphie probably would have been interested in the show, but right then the sound of Levi’s voice made him want to throttle his older brother.
  * So as soon as he could, he turned around and hid in the attic, hoping he’d feel less irritable and wound up by the time breakfast was over.
  * And that’s when you found him.
  * You reassure him that you aren’t mad, and that you know they’ll be plenty of time later after he’s completely relaxed to do whatever it is he wants to do with you.
  * He snickers at the obvious innuendo, and you roll your eyes, knowing exactly what he’s thinking about.
  * Little by little, Belphie engages you in conversation, with you careful to follow his lead and not get too loud or excited. Before long, he’s back to his usual self.
  * Not wanting to push him too far too soon, you suggest heading to the kitchen to bake some cookies together instead of going out. Offering to drop by Levi’s room and borrow a pair of headphones if he thinks the noise of the mixer might bother him.
  * Belphie props himself up on his elbow to look at you, before leaning forward and giving you a kiss. Spending time with you at home sounded just perfect to him.




End file.
